wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodzina Połanieckich/II/IV
Rodzina Połanieckich 23 Połaniecki, przybywszy do Pławickich, zastał tam Gątowskiego. Młodzi ludzie przywitali się od razu, z widocznym chłodem i niechęcią. Dnia tego nie było w całym świecie nieszczęśliwszego człowieka niż Gątowski. Stary Pławicki z niego drwił jak zwykle, a nawet więcej niż zwykle, był bowiem w wybornym humorze z powodu swej krewnej, po której spodziewał się znacznego spadku; Marynię krępowała jego obecność i przymus ów na próżno starała się pokryć uprzejmym obejściem się i dobrocią. Na koniec Połaniecki udawał niemal, że go nie widzi. Widocznym także było, że Gątowski nie przyznał się do niczego przed starym Pławickim i że drży teraz o to, by Połaniecki nie uczynił o jego zajściu z Maszką jakiejś wzmianki lub żeby go nie opowiedział. Połaniecki zrozumiał to od razu, jak również i przewagę, jaką mu jego milczenie daje nad "niedźwiadkiem"; chcąc zaś jej użyć w interesie Maszki, do czasu milczał, lecz nie umiał sobie odmówić chęci ukarania Gątowskiego w inny sposób. Oto przez cały wieczór zajmował się tak Marynią, jak nigdy od czasu śmierci Litki, co Marynię przejmowało widoczną radością. Zostawiwszy Gątowskiego staremu Pławickiemu chodzili oboje w poufnej rozmowie po pokoju, potem zaś siedli pod ową palmą, pod którą Połaniecki widział po powrocie z pogrzebu panią Emilię - i rozmawiali właśnie o jej bliskim wstąpieniu do sióstr miłosierdzia. Lecz Gątowskiemu zdawało się chwilami, że tak mogą rozmawiać tylko narzeczem, i czuł wówczas to, co musi czuć dusza, nie w czyśćcu, bo czyśćcowa ma jeszcze przed sobą nadzieję, lecz taka, która przestępuje bramę z napisem: Lasciate ogni speranza. Widząc ich tak razem, wyobrażał sobie również, że może Połaniecki kupił dąbrowę wraz z gruntem, żeby choć część Krzemienia odzyskać dla Maryni, a żartem z jej wolą i wiedzą. I na samą myśl, jak w takim razie zabrnął uczyniwszy awanturę Maszce, włosy powstawały mu na głowie; Pławicki zaś, słysząc jego na wpół przytomne albo i całkiem niedorzeczne odpowiedzi, bawił się coraz lepiej kosztem "prowincjała", który na bruku miejskim "braci resztę rozumu. Pan Pławicki miał się już za wzór człowieka "stołecznego". Przyszła jednak chwila, że, gdy Marynia zajęła się w drugim pokoju herbatą, a pan Pławicki poszedł do siebie po cygara, młodzi ludzie zostali sam na sam; wówczas Połaniecki zwrócił się do Gątowskiego i rzekł: - Wyjdźmy po herbacie razem; chcę z panem pomówić w sprawie pańskiego zajścia z panem Maszką. - I owszem - odrzekł ponuro Gątowski zrozumiawszy, że Połaniecki jest świadkiem Maszki. Tymczasem trzeba było jeszcze zostać na herbacie, a potem siedzieć dość długo, gdyż stary pan Pławicki nie lubił kłaść się wcześnie i wzywał Gątowskiego na partię szachów. Podczas partii panna Marynia z Połanieckim siedzieli znów osobno i rozmawiali z ożywieniem, ku serdecznej męce "niedźwiadka". - Przyjazd pana Gątowskiego - rzekł nagle Połaniecki - musi być pani miły, bo pani przypomniał Krzemień. Przez twarz Maryni przemknęło zdziwienie, że Połaniecki pierwszy wspomina Krzemień. Ona sądziła, że na mocy milczącej ugody sprawę tę pokryje wiekuiste milczenie. Po chwili też odrzekła: - Ja już więcej nie myślę o Krzemieniu. I mówiąc to mówiła nieprawdę, bo w głębi serca było jej serdecznie żal i miejsca, w którym się wychowała, i pracy kilku lat, i zburzonych nadziei; ale sądziła, że tak jej nakazuje mówić zarówno obowiązek, jak i budzące się dla Połanieckiego coraz silniejsze uczucie. - Krzemień - dodała nieco wzruszonym głosem - był powodem naszej kłótni, a ja chcę teraz zgody i zgody na zawsze. I mówiąc to patrzyła Połanieckiemu w oczy z taką pełną słodyczy kokieterią, na jaką umie się zdobyć licha kobieta zawsze, a uczciwa wówczas tylko, gdy poczyna kochać; Połaniecki zaś pomyślał: "Jednakże ona jest ogromnie dobra." I zaraz powiedział głośno: - Pani by miała przeciw mnie bajeczną broń. bo mnie dobrocią do piekła by można zaprowadzić... A ona odrzekła: - Ja tam nie chcę pana prowadzić. I na znak, że nie chce, poczęła trząść z uśmiechem swoją ciemną, śliczną główką, a Połaniecki patrzył w jej twarz, w śmiejące się, nieco za szerokie usta i mówił sobie w duchu: "Kocham ją czy nie kocham, ale żadna mnie tak nie ciągnie jak kleszczami!" Jakoż nigdy nie ujęła go i nie podobała mu się więcej, nawet wówczas, gdy nie miał ani cienia wątpliwości, że ją kocha, i gdy borykał się z tym uczuciem. Począł się jednak żegnać, gdyż uczyniło się późno, i po chwili obaj z Gątowskim znaleźli się na ulicy. Wówczas Połaniecki, który nigdy nie umiał uchronić się od popędliwości, zatrzymał nieszczęśliwego "niedźwiadka" i spytał niemal w sposób wyzywający: - Czy pan wiedziałeś, że dąbrowę na Krzemieniu kupiłem ja? - Wiedziałem - odpowiedział Gątowski - bo wasz komisant, ten, co powiada, że pochodzi z Tatarów... zapomniałem, jak mu tam!... był u mnie w Jałbrzykowie i mówił mi, że to pan. - Dlaczego tedy zrobiłeś pan awanturę panu Maszce, nie mnie? Na to Gątowski odrzekł: - Niech mnie pan tak nie przyciska do muru, bo ja tego nie lubię. Awanturę zrobiłem tamtemu jegomości, nie panu, bo państwu Pławickim nic się od pana nie należy, a tamten ma im płacić rocznie z Krzemienia tyle, ile się zobowiązał, a jak zdewastuje Krzemień, to nie będzie miał z czego. Chciałeś pan wiedzieć, dlaczego tamtemu nawymyślałem, to pan wiesz. Połaniecki musiał przyznać w duchu, że w odpowiedzi Gątowskiego jest pewna słuszność, począł też natychmiast rozmowę z innej strony. - Pan Maszko prosił mnie na świadka - rzekł - dlatego mieszam się do tej sprawy. Jako świadek, będę u pana jutro, dziś zaś, jako człowiek prywatny i jako krewny, choć daleki, pana Pławickiego, mogę panu powiedzieć tylko to: oddałeś najgorszą usługę panu Pławickiemu, i jeśli i on, i panna Maria zostaną bez kawałka chleba, to panu będą to zawdzięczali. Tak jest! Oczy Gątowskiego stały się zupełnie okrągłe. - Bez kawałka chleba?... mnie będą zawdzięczali?... - Tak jest - powtórzył Połaniecki. - Słuchajże pan dobrze. Bez względu na to, jaki będzie rezultat zajścia... okoliczności są takie, że może ono mieć najfatalniejsze skutki. Mówię to panu pod słowem: pan prawdopodobnie zrujnowałeś pana Pławickiego i odjąłeś i jemu, i córce sposób, a raczej środki do życia. Jeśli Gątowski istotnie nie lubił, gdy go przyciskano do muru, to teraz była pora do okazania owego wstrętu. Lecz Gątowski stracił zupełnie głowę i stał w przerażeniu, z otwartymi ustami, nie umiejąc znaleźć odpowiedzi, i dopiero po chwili zaczął: - Co? jak? jakim sposobem? Bądź pan pewny, że do tego nie przyjdzie, choćbym miał im Jałbrzyków oddać. Lecz Połaniecki przerwał: - Panie Gątowski, szkoda słów! Ja waszą okolicę znam od małego dziecka. Co to jest Jałbrzyków? i co pan masz na Jałbrzykowie? Była to prawda. Jałbrzyków był wioszczyną o dziewięciu włókach, a przy tym Gątowski miał, jak to bywa, odziedziczonych długów wyżej uszu na Jałbrzykowie - więc ręce opadły mu zupełnie. Przyszło mu jednak do głowy, że może rzeczy tak nie stoją, jak je przedstawia Połaniecki, i chwycił się tej myśli jak deski zbawienia. - Ja tego nie rozumiem, co pan mówi - rzekł. - Bóg mi świadek, że wolałbym własną zgubę niż zgubę państwa Pławickich, i to pan wiedz, że chętnie bym nadkręcił karku panu Maszce, ale jeśli trzeba, jeśli chodzi o państwa Pławickich, to niech mnie pierwej diabli wezmą. Ja byłem zaraz po tym zajściu u pana Jamisza, który teraz jest na kadencji, i przyznałem mu się do wszystkiego. Powiedział mi, żem głupstwo zrobił, i zwymyślał mnie - prawda! Gdyby o moją skórę chodziło - co mi tam! palcem bym nie ruszył; ale skoro to co innego, więc co mi powie pan Jamisz, to zrobię, choćby mnie miał potem piorun trzasnąć. Pan Jamisz mieszka w Saskim Hotelu i ja też. Na tym rozstali się i Gątowski poszedł do swego hotelu klnąc Maszkę, siebie i Połanieckiego. Czuł, że musiało tak być, jak Połaniecki mówił, że stało się jakieś nieszczęście niepowetowane i że wyrządził ciężką krzywdę tej samej pannie Marii, za którą oddałby ostatnią kroplę krwi; czuł, że ostatecznie, jeśli była dla niego jakakolwiek nadzieja, to ją zniszczył. Pławicki zamknie mu drzwi. Panna Maria wyjdzie za Połanieckiego - chybaby on sam jej nie chciał. Ale kto by jej nie chciał? I jednocześnie biedny Gątowski ujrzał jasno, że między tymi, którzy by mogli pożądać jej ręki - on, w każdym razie, byłby ostatnim, za którego by wyszła. "Co ja mam? Nic - mówił sobie - ten parszywy Jałbrzyków i nic więcej: ani rozumu, ani pieniędzy. Każdy coś wie, tylko ja nic nie wiem! Każdy coś znaczy, tylko ja nic nie znaczę. Taki Połaniecki ma i naukę, i pieniądze, a że ja ją lepiej kocham - diabli mi z tego, i tyleż jej, skorom taki dureń, że jeszcze jej przez to szkodzę, nie pomagam." Połaniecki wracając do domu myślał o Gątowskim to samo i w ogóle nie miał dla niego ani iskry współczucia. W domu zastał Maszkę, który go czekał od godziny i który rzekł mu na powitanie: - Drugim świadkiem będzie Kresowski. Połaniecki skrzywił się nieco i odpowiedział: - Widziałem Gątowskiego. - I co? - To dureń. - Przede wszystkim. Czy mówiłeś mu co w moim imieniu? - W twoim nic. Mówiłem mu jako krewny pana Pławickiego, że oddał mu najgorszą w świecie usługę. - Nie dałeś żadnych wyjaśnień? - Żadnych. Słuchaj, Maszko, tobie chodzi o pełną satysfakcję; mnie także nic na tym nie zależy, żebyście sobie we łby postrzelali. Na mocy tego, com Gątowskiemu powiedział, gotów jest przystać na wszystkie twoje warunki. Na szczęście, udał się do radcy Jamisza, a to jest rozsądny i łagodny człowiek, który także rozumie, że Gątowski postąpił jak dureń, i rad będzie dać mu lekcję. - Dobrze - rzekł Maszko. - Daj mi pióro i kawałek papieru. - Masz na biurku. Maszko siadł i zaczął pisać, a gdy skończył, podał zapisaną ćwiartkę Połanieckiemu. Połaniecki czytał, co następuje: „Oświadczam niniejszym, że napadłem na pana Maszkę po pijanemu, w stanie nieprzytomnym, i nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co mówię. Dziś wytrzeźwiony, wobec moich, świadków i świadków pana Maszki oraz osób, które były przy napaści obecne, uznaję mój postępek za grubiański i bezrozumny i z największym żalem i pokorą odwołuję się do wyrozumiałości i łaski pana Maszki, prosząc go o przebaczenie i wyznając publicznie, że jego postępowanie było i jest we wszystkim wyższe nad sądy ludzi do mnie podobnych.” - Gątowski ma to wydeklamować, a następnie podpisać - rzekł Maszko. - To jest diablo nielitościwe. Na to się nikt nie zgodzi. - Uznajesz, że ten błazen dopuścił się względem mnie czegoś niesłychanego? - Uznaję. - Rozumiesz, jakie skutki ta awantura dla mnie pociągnie? - Tego nie można wiedzieć. - To ja wiem - i powiem ci. tylko; tyle: te panie żałują w duszy, że się związały, i skorzystają z lada pozoru, który je osłoni przed światem. To jest pewne. Jestem zgubiony, niemal bez ratunku. - Do licha! - Rozumiesz teraz, że to, co mnie nurtuje, musi się na kimś skrupić - i że Gątowski musi mi w taki lub owaki sposób za krzywdę zapłacić. Połaniecki ruszył ramionami. - Nie rozczulam się i ja nad nim. Niech tak będzie. - Kresowski przyjdzie po ciebie jutro o dziewiątej. - Dobrze. - Zatem do widzenia. Ale! jeśli zobaczysz jutro Pławickiego, powiedź mu, że w Rzymie umarła jego krewna, Płoszowska, po której spodziewał się spadku. Testament był tu u regenta Podwójnego i ma być jutro otwarty. - Dobrze. Pławicki już o tym wie, bo ona umarła przed pięciu dniami. Połaniecki został sam. Przez czas jakiś myślał o swojej sumie, nie przewidując sposobu, w jaki ją będzie mógł od zbankrutowanego Maszki wydobyć - i myśl ta zaniepokoiła go. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że suma ta nie mogła być przed całkowitą spłatą wykreślona z hipoteki Krzemienia, że więc w ostatecznym razie zostanie, jak był dawniej, wierzycielem Krzemienia. Krzemień nie był wprawdzie wiele lepszym dłużnikiem od Maszki, nie była to więc wielka pociecha - ale na razie należało na niej poprzestać. Później też przyszło mu do głowy co innego. Począł wspominać Litkę, panią Emilię, Marynię i uderzyło go to, jak tego rodzaju świat kobiecy, czysto uczuciowy, którego główny interes polega na kochaniu, na szczęściu bliskich, różny jest od świata męskiego, pełnego współzawodnictw, walki, czubienia się, gniewów, pojedynków, wysiłków dla zrobienia majątku i zmęczenia. I uznał w tej chwili, czego już nie czuł dawno, że jeśli jest na świecie spoczynek, szczęście, ukojenie, to należy ich szukać u kochającej kobiety. Było to poczucie wprost przeciwne jego filozofii z dni ostatnich, dlatego zaniepokoiło go. Ale porównywając dalej te dwa światy nie mógł się jednak oprzeć uznaniu, że ten kobiecy, kochający, ma swoją zasadę i swoją rację bytu. Gdyby Połaniecki był bieglejszy w Piśmie św., byłyby mu niechybnie przyszły do głowy słowa: "Maria lepszą cząstkę obrała."